Chapter 2-Colossus
(Cut to Bludhaven at night. Chapter 2: Colossus appears on the screen) (We see Starfire, Beast Boy, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Iceman, Colossus, Cyclops and Gambit are on top of one of the rooftops of one of the buildings in Bludhaven. But this Bludhaven is full of the Regime banners on all of the buildings) Colossus: Bludhaven...Sort of. Red Arrow:(kneeling down; overlooking the streets; pulls his hood up) So... Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth? Starfire: It could be either, Roy. We may have jumped to a different dimension. Or, events in our timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present. Aqualad: We have to determine which one. Fast. If the nuke went off,we have to get back. Iceman: Titans Tower or X-Mansion should pick up any anomalies, right? Cyclops:(tries to make contact, but to no avail) X-Mansion might not exist here. I can't make contact with them, Jean or even Professor. Colossus: Well, we need to find out. Once I and Beast Boy find some connections,We can get us there. Aqualad: The Atlantis archives. If this is an alternate timeline, I might find a record of the triggering event there. Red Arrow: And that's assuming there's even a Atlantis here. Starfire: It's worth investigating, Roy. Let's check things out here. (Insurgency Scarlet Witch appears) Scarlet Witch (Insurgency): There's a connection in the Avengers Tower. Colossus: Well, at least that hasn't changed...(to the others) Stay low, we'll be back asap. (A cutaway scene shows Colossus,Beast Boy and Insurgency Scarlet Witch walking around the Avengers Tower while Wanda helps him with directions) Colossus: Is there another reason you called us,Wanda? Scarlet Witch (Insurgency): Yes...My Brother (Colossus and Beast Boy hear some familiar voices from the hangar) Nightcrawler (Regime): You're pretty tough, aren't you? Quicksilver (Insurgency):(weakly) I am not afraid of you... X-Monsters.... Shadowcat (Regime): Yes you are. I can feel it. Colossus: Kitty? Kurt? Beast Boy: What's going on here? Scarlet Witch (Insurgency): This is a long story. Please. Save my brother. (As he looks inside,he sees Regime Shadowcat and Regime Nightcrawler torturing Insurgency Quicksilver) Shadowcat (Regime): This is your final chance to accept the High Counselor's amnesty, Pietro... Quicksilver (Insurgency):(weakly) You mean get "re-educated" in your labor camp... Become just another puppet... Like you two....? Nightcrawler (Regime): Our boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the X-Men died in Bayville five years ago. Quicksilver (Insurgency): I had nothing to do with that, Kurt! Nightcrawler (Regime): Maybe not, but it doesn't matter, because you're still on the wrong side of the law. Quicksilver (Insurgency):(weakly) ... Tell this... To your teacher...(spits on him) (Regime Shadowcat increases his torture, using her powers. But Peter had had enough of this and decides to save Pietro) Colossus: Is this how things are done around here? Nightcrawler (Regime): So you are guided by the light again? Shadowcat (Regime):(sensing something is wrong) Kurt, something's not right... He's Peter Rasputin... And yet.... Colossus: That's enough! You're done here! Nightcrawler (Regime): Definitely not our Peter. Shadowcat (Regime): You feel his pain? Not yet, you don't. (Regime Shadowcat pierces through Colossus to put him down as Regime Nightcrawler gets closer to him) Nightcrawler (Regime): After we're done with Pietro, how 'bout the three of us go talk to the High Counselor? (Colossus grabs Regime Shadowcat and throws her against Regime Nightcrawler, knocking him down in the process) Shadowcat (Regime): ENOUGH! Whoever you are... You're under arrest! (Round 1: Colossus vs Shadowcat (Regime)! Begin!) (Colossus knew Regime Shadowcat's attacks and managed to knock her out eventually) Colossus: Guess I won't be getting a kiss from her for a while... (He then confronts Regime Nightcrawler, who has just gotten up) Colossus: Now who's this High Counselor? The one who's turned you into a second-rate brute? Nightcrawler (Regime): I'll show you second-rate.... Colossus: Talk! Kurt! Now! Nightcrawler (Regime): Alright. Let's talk about the mess of trouble you're in then... (Regime Nightcrawler teleports to attack Colossus in the back) Nightcrawler (Regime): And how I'm about to knock your head sideways... (Round 2: Colossus vs Nightcrawler (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Nightcrawler uses his teleportation tactics. However,Colossus proves to be smarter,grabs him on the tail and knocks him out) Colossus: Head's still on straight, Kurt. Quicksiver (Insurgency):(weakly) Damn... Scum... (Insurgency Scarlet Witch releases Insurgency Quicksiver and tries to help him) Quicksiver (Insurgency): You should've left them kill me,Wanda... (Insurgency Scarlet Witch tries to help him up, but Insurgency Quicksiver pushes her hands away) Quicksiver (Insurgency): Get off me. Colossus: Look, I'm not with them- Quicksilver (Insurgency): Whoever you are... They know you now... If they manage to hunt you down and catch you... Do you have what it takes to turn down their amnesty? Beast Boy:(referring to the other two) Can you at least tell us who are they working for? Quicksilver (Insurgency): For the only person that can keep mutants like them in line. Scarlet Witch (Insurgency):(kisses Beast Boy's cheek) Thanks. Starfire: Beast Boy,Colossus are you there?! Beast Boy! Colossus! Beast Boy: Starfire? Starfire: You better get back here, fast. Magneto's here. Colossus: Magneto?! Starfire: He's attacking citizens who are-'' '''Colossus': On the way. It seems the search for the connection will have to wait,Garfield. How about four of us taking a little trip-(turns around) (A cutaway scene changes back to Bludhaven, where Starfire attacks Regime Magneto, But is caught by a Metallic Hand created by him. Red Arrow tries to shoot him, but Regime Magneto pushes him with another Metallic Hand into the wall. He releases Starfire, and decides to go after Roy after lifting an axe) Magneto (Regime): I'll be happy to see Red Arrow die again. (He throws his axe at him, but Colossus manages to arrive in time by shielding his ally by grabbing the metallic axe while appearing alongside Beast Boy,Iceman,Cyclops and Gambit before Regime Magneto.) Magneto (Regime): Starfire, Red Arrow and now Colossus,Cyclops,Gambit,Beast Boy and Iceman? This night just keeps getting better and better. (Regime Magneto lifts a bigger axe and throws it at him, but Colossus manages to grab it and throw it away) Magneto (Regime): You amuse me, Peter. (He then lifts upmultiple daggers and attacks him, but Colossus blocks them all.) Colossus: Eat this, Magneto! (Colossus lifts up a bus and trows it on Regime Magneto. Despite getting hit, heflies back to face him) Colossus: Oppressing Humans isn't enough for you, Magneto? Magneto (Regime): The One Earth Government is similar to how I run my Mutant Brotherhood at Avalon. An alliance was logical. So for now, I tolerate X-Men. Even Peter Rasputin. Colossus: My counterpart has joined your side? Magneto (Regime): As do all who wish to live. (Round 3: Colossus vs Magneto (Regime)! Begin!) (During the fight,Colossus didn't realize that Regime Magneto called for help before being knocked out.) Colossus: I'm resisting arrest, Erik... Again. (Peter and Garfield go to Kori to check on her) Beast Boy: You okay, Starfire? Starfire:(looks behind him) Peter? (Peter,Garfield,Scott,Boddy and Lambeau look where Starfire's looking, as they see Peter's counterpart upon his arrival.) Dark Colossus: Someone call me? Colossus:(horrified) You're with Magneto's Brotherhood now? Dark Colossus: Magneto was right. Unleashing true potential is more efficient than holding our power back. Colossus: So you ditched the X-Men and joined the Brotherhood. The mutants of cowardice. (Both Colossus thow their punches and clash) Dark Colossus: I'm still worried about my friends. Like Charles was. Colossus: He must be proud of you. Dark Colossus: Charles died on Bayville Incident five years ago. Since then--- Colossus: Enough. Time to kick my ass. (Round 3: Colossus vs Dark Colossus! Begin!) (The fight between both Colossus seemed to be balanced. But Colossus managed to outsmart his evil counterpart and knock him out) Colossus: Well...That was surreal. Iceman: And disturbing. Beast Boy: And all that black's really tough in the eyes. (The Heroes hear the sirens) Cyclops: We need to move. (The displaced heroes walk into the alleyway) Gambit: Ce n'est pas bon. (Translation: That's not good.) Red Arrow: Isn't there someone who can be called as a hero right here? Colossus: Scarlet Witch is one of the superheroes here. (Fortunately for them,they subsequently meet with Insurgency Nightwing) Starfire: And it seems we found another hero. (''Meanwhile, in the Prime Dimension, Wolverine,Nightcrawler,Cyborg and Kid Flash try to trace their misplaced colleagues in the Titans Tower communicators)'' Jean Grey: Nothing yet? Cyborg: The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything in our database. Kid Flash: Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them? Wolverine: Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous-- Nightcrawler: Or if they went anywhere at all. Wolverine's right. It's too risky. Kid Flash: Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place... Rogue: Don't be so hard on yourself,Darling. Batgirl: We will keep trying until we manage to find them. Jean Grey: Rogue is right,Wally. We'll find them. We have to.Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us